Wonderful tonight
by Nadja Haexe
Summary: „Also, kann ich so gehen? Sehe ich gut aus?“ „Ja Schatz, du siehst heute Nacht wundervoll aus.“Tonks weiß einfach nicht, welches Kleid sie anziehen, ja welche Haarfarbe sie den überhaupt möchte, wobei Remus auch keine Hilfe ist... Songfiktion


Hallo,

die Geschichte ist schon ein bisschen älter (bisschen ist gut, es hat einjähriges gefeiert ;) also hab ich es vor Band 7 geschrieben. Aber, ich würde mich trotzdem über ein Review freuen.

---- Wonderful Tonight ----

Its late in the evening  
Shes wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair 

Genervt schaue ich auf meine Armbanduhr. Fünf vor sieben, um sieben sollten wir in Hogwarts sein. 5 Jahre seit Voldemortsvernichtung sind heute vergangen, ein Grund zu feiern und wir, als ehemalige Ordensmitglieder sind natürlich Ehrengäste. Wenn wir natürlich nicht zu spät kommen. „Tonks, Liebling, brauchst du noch lange im Bad? Wir sind spät dran." Nur ein undefinierbares Gemurmel kommt aus dem Bad, was meine Hoffnungen zunichte machen, pünktlich zu sein. Ein Stöhnen kann ich nicht unterdrücken, als ich Tonks im Bad sehe, die noch nicht mal weiß was sie anziehen soll, geschweige den, welche Haarfarbe sie möchte. „Reeeeemuuuuuus! Hilf mir bitte, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich anziehen soll. Die rote Robe mit dem großen Ausschnitt? Oder lieber das schicke schwarze Kleine? Nur, welche Haarfarbe passt dazu? Hilf mir bitte." Beim Kleider zeigen und aus dem Kleiderhügel herausziehen, schwanken die Parfümfläschchen bedrohlich und rechtzeitig kann ich sie vor dem nächsten Kleiderschwenken retten. „Tonks, das ist eine offizielle Feier, vielleicht etwas nicht ganz so kurzes? Mmmhm?" Ein strahlendes Lächeln fällt über Tonks Gesicht. „Du hast wohl Angst, dass sämtliche Männer über mich herfallen und du sie nicht aufhalten kannst. Gut, ich zieh die himmelblaue Robe an, die ist nicht ganz so tief ausgeschnitten." Dafür eng geschnitten, so das ich keine Ruhe finden werde, bis ich sämtliche jungen Männer aus ihrer Reichweite beseitigt habe. „Und blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Soll ich meine Nase kleiner machen? Oder so lassen? Was meinst du zu meiner Oberweite? Etwas mehr Busen würde sicher besser aussehen?"

And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight 

„So wie du wirklich aussiehst, siehst du am Besten aus." Noch ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellt meine Seele, als sie mich anstrahlt und fragt: „Also, kann ich so gehen? Sehe ich gut aus?" „Ja Schatz, du siehst heute Nacht wundervoll aus."

We go to a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me 

Natürlich sind wir zu spät. Ich hoffe nur das dies nicht weiter auffallen wird. Aber falsch gedacht. Harry kommt schon freudestrahlend auf uns zu. Und wo Harry hingeht, gehen auch sämtliche Reporter und sämtliche Augenpaare hin. „Hey, da seid ihr ja, ihr seit spät dran. Tonks du siehst toll aus. Aber ich hatte gehofft du kommst mit pinken Haaren." „Du Charmeur." Harrys Lachen erfüllt den Raum und schmerzliche Erinnerungen von James, Sirius und Peter befallen mich. Doch nicht lange, da Tonks unbedingt einen Rundgang machen will und Harry uns begleiten möchte. Viele Augenpaare sind auf uns gerichtet und fast ist mir, als könnte ich sie murmeln hören: „Was will den der alte Mann, mit dieser schönen jungen Frau? Nicht mal Geld hat der."

And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight

„Remus, ist alles in Ordnung. Du siehst etwas abwesend aus." Fragend schaut sie mich an, mit diesen großen Augen, die voll mit Liebe für mich sind. „Nein, mir geht's gut, wie sollte es auch anderes sein, wenn die schönste Frau im Saal zu mir gehört?" Wieder dieses Lächeln, das meine Welt beben lässt. „Und mich Charmeur nennen.", murmelt Harry. Mehrere bekannte Gesichter kommen auf uns zu und lassen nun keine Zeit mehr, für Zweisamkeiten.

I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just dont realize  
How much I love you 

Die Nacht wird doch noch angenehm und auch Tonks Verehrer nehmen immer mehr ab. Den meisten wurde nach einem Blick, den Tonks mir zu warf entmutigt. Auch so war es schön, wieder alte Gesichter zu sehen. Minerva, die immer noch unterrichtet, Molly, die dauernd von ihren Enkelkindern schwärmt, Moody, der immer ein wachsames Auge auf die anderen hat (es könnte sich ja ein Todesser hier verstecken), Ron und Hermine, die bald ihr erstes Kind erwarten, die Zwillinge, die, den guten alten Zeiten willen, die Torte sprengen und sogar Severus ist anwesend. In sich gekehrt und nur etwas sagen, wenn er gefragt wird, doch Minerva versichert mir, er ist freiwillig hier. Doch das schönste ist Tonks, die mir nicht von der Seite weicht.

Its time to go home now  
And Ive got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light 

Die Zeit geht wie im Flug vorbei und schon wird es Zeit zu gehen. Mein Kopf und mein Magen wollen das schon lange, nachdem mich Harry überredet hatte zusammen mit Hagrid und Ron Feuerwhiskey auf Rons baldige Vaterschaft zu trinken.

„Gehen wir?", fragt mich Tonks und ich nicke und helfe ihr in den Mantel (so gut ich das noch kann) und dann gehen wir. Zuhause begeben wir uns gleich ins Bett und als ich das Licht ausmache und mich an sie schmiege, sage ich das Was ich die ganze Zeit schon sagen möchte:

„I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight"


End file.
